


Guess what birthday it is

by Watachan



Series: La nuit des lemons [14]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Appartient à la série des Nuits des lemons du forum Ficothèque Ardente.</p>
<p>Jack et Hiccup s'étaient promis de se marier ensemble s'ils ne l'étaient pas déjà à l'âge de 30 ans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess what birthday it is

**Author's Note:**

> **Date: 25 septembre 2015  
>  Thème du oneshot:  
> -lieu: hôtel  
> -trope: ange/démon  
> -kink: rope bandage  
> -prompt: deux meilleurs amis promettent de se marier à 30 ans s'ils sont encore célibataires**

C'était une promesse stupide en fait. Presque un pari en réalité. C'était arrivé quand ils avaient 15 ans. Hiccup venait de se faire gentiment rejeté par Astrid, la fille qui faisait tourner son cerveau à l'envers et qui était vraiment la plus belle de leur classe, et il était chez son meilleur ami, Jack, à essayer de couper du bois pour défouler sa colère contre lui-même. Jack le regardait faire en fumant une cigarette, malgré son âge.

_Oublie-la, elle en vaut pas la peine !

_Comme si tu savais ce que je ressens !

Il abattit la hache sur la buche, qui se fendit au milieu. Jack leva les yeux au ciel en aspirant la nicotine.

_Y'a des tas d'autres filles dans le collège, et au lycée, y'en aura encore plus, et des plus belles !

_Mais je m'en fous ! Je m'en contre fou !

La buche fut presque coupée net cette fois. Jack laissa sa cigarette tomber sur le gravier et l'écrasa en s'approchant, à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas se prendre un coup de hache.

_Qu'est-ce qu'y a alors ?

L'auburn frappa une dernière fois, séparant les deux côtés du bois. Il laissa la hache dans le tronc prévu pour ça et se tourna vers son ami.

_J'ai juste réalisé que je suis pas le genre que les filles aiment.

L'argenté le fixa avec un sourcil arqué. Il ne voyait pas ce qui n'allait pas chez son meilleur ami. D'accord, il n'était pas un Apollon avec les abdos et les biceps bien dessinés mais il était mignon et gentil, le genre de garçon qui cédera sa place à une femme enceinte dans le bus et adopte un chaton s'il le trouve sous la pluie.

Non, en fait Jack voyait bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Hiccup se trouvait trop... chiffe molle ou quelque chose du genre, mais Jack ne voyait pas le mal. Et il fixa l'auburn.

_Si les filles sont pas capables de voir que t'es de l'or en barre, qu'elles aillent toutes se faire foutre !

Il lui attrapa l'épaule et se pencha pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

_Tu m'entends ? Elles savent pas ce qu'elles ratent ! Mon meilleur pote serait un super petit copain !

Il fut content en voyant qu'il avait réussi à faire sourire son ami, même légèrement. 

_Merci Jack, mais j'ai peur en fait...

_Peur de quoi ?

_De... me prends pas pour un con mais... j'ai peur de finir ma vie tout seul, jamais marié et puceau...

C'est là que l'idée lui était venu.

_Ben disons que si t'es pas marié, ni moi quand on aura 30 ans, ben je t'épouserai !

L'auburn l'avait fixé avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, mais il s'était contenté de lui sourire, confiant.

_Fais pas cette tête ! Tu seras marié bien avant !

_Mais...

_Allez, on va se le promettre !

_T'es complètement fou, soupira Hiccup.

Puis ils échangèrent une poignée de main, promesse à tenir.

15 ans plus tard, et Jack était dans une chambre d'hôtel, à laisser l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau blanche. Lorsqu'il jugea qu'il avait assez été aspergé, il coupa l'eau et commença à se sécher, sommairement. Il ne resterait probablement pas sec bien longtemps de toute façon.

Il mit un pantalon noir et cette chemise bleue qu'il adorait, celle qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux d'après ses amis. Il sortit de la salle de bain et repéra tout de suite l'autre homme dans la chambre, couché sur le lit avec les bras derrière la tête. Hiccup fixa le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Ça n'avait rien de nouveau.

Jack s'approcha doucement, ses pieds ne faisant aucun bruit sur le lino, jusqu'au bord du lit. Là, quand il fut dans le champ de vision de son ami, il le remarqua et sortit de ses rêveries. Il lui accorda un sourire. Jack caressa son bras blanc dans un geste un peu gêné.

_Hum...

Avant qu'il ait pu trouvé les mots, Hiccup se redressa et se mit assis sur le lit, lui tendant la main. Jack s'approcha et lui offrit la sienne, se faisant tirer doucement vers son ami. Et futur amant. Ce n'était comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils allaient coucher ensemble, mais cette fois était spéciale.

Depuis 15 ans, leur relation n'avait cessé de grandir. Déjà meilleurs amis lors de leur promesse, ils avaient lentement dérivés vers plus. D'abord, un lien quasi fraternel entre eux, qui avait rendu difficile la mention de la possibilité d'être sex friends, durant longtemps. Puis, leur vision de leur relation s'était assouplie, et avant de s'en rendre compte, ils étaient deux adolescents aux hormones en vrac découvrant l'orgasme à deux pour la première fois.

La séparation avait été rude lorsqu'Hiccup avait annoncé à son ami, après une énième partie de jambes en l'air, qu'il avait prévu d'aller étudier à l'étranger. Jack ne lui avait plus adressé la parole durant un mois, et il avait fait silence radio encore quelques semaines après son départ en Norvège. Putain, il avait eut mal d'être séparé de lui comme ça. Jack en était presque devenu fou. Les rares fois où l'auburn revenait, ils perdaient une journée dans une chambre d'hôtel, à faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus bander ni l'un ni l'autre.

Et avec des périodes de séparation aussi longues, Jack s'était aperçu des changements chez son ami. La petite crevette avait grandi, bien avant de partir déjà, mais il avait gagné en maturité et en attraction. Le garçon mignon était devenu un jeune homme désirable, ses cheveux semblaient plus beaux, ses yeux plus brillants et les tâches de rousseurs dont il avait parfois honte étaient un charme efficace désormais. Il n'était plus un gamin, il était un homme, un bel homme, au point que Jack avait mal au ventre dès qu'il voyait qu'il avait un message de son ami, croyant à chaque fois qu'il allait lui annoncer qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un.

Il lui avait fallu un an avant d'oser s'admettre à lui même qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre à cause de l'heure avancée. Les deux hommes étaient sur le lit, entre baisers et caresses, ils profitaient de la présence de l'autre. Jack avait sa jambe contre la hanche de son partenaire, caressant cette peau plus foncée que la sienne qui le faisait frissonner. Il gémit quand les doigts de l'auburn touchèrent un point sensible, en lui. Ses lèvres caressèrent son cou blanc, sa langue se rajoutant pour donner la chair de poule à son amant.

Lorsqu'ils eurent 25 ans et que l'auburn revint définitivement chez eux, Jack lui avait avoué ses sentiments une fois que la fièvre de leurs ébats de retrouvailles était retombée. Il avait la tête contre le torse de l'auburn, écoutant sa respiration reprenant peu à peu un rythme normal, ses doigts caressant son ventre caramel.

_Hic, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

_Hmm ? Je t'écoute.

Il avait hésité un instant, se disant tout à coup qu'il n'y aurait peut-être plus de « eux » s'il avouait ce qu'il ressentait, si Hiccup préférait rester simples sex friends. Il se redressa donc, fixant l'auburn.

_Hic, depuis que tu es parti, j'ai réalisé un truc très grave.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il l'empêcha de se lever en posant une main sur son épaule. Il avait besoin de le voir comme ça, allongé sur le lit, et non pas à sa hauteur.

_Je suis amoureux de toi.

Il avait vu ses yeux s'écarquiller lentement, et il avait cru qu'il l'avait perdu. Il s'était alors assis sur lui, pour qu'il ne parte pas, pas avant qu'il ait fini.

_Je sais qu'on n'était pas sensé avoir de sentiments de ce genre l'un pour l'autre, mais j'y peux rien. Je t'aime, crétin ! Alors... s'il te plait, même si tu ne veux pas de plus, ne... ne me laisse pas tomber...

Il avait juste sentit les bras d'Hiccup autour de sa taille avant que le monde ne tourne autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il fixe le plafond, un auburn allongé sur lui remontant lentement vers son visage pour l'embrasser au final. Il sentit les doigts dans ses cheveux et contre son visage, ainsi que la douceur du baiser de son amant, un contraste évident avec leurs baisers jusqu'à là passionnés et violents.

Dans la chambre assombrit, Jack était à gémir sans pouvoir faire autre chose. Ses mains étaient attachées ensemble par la ceinture que portait l'auburn à son pantalon, et à part les tenir contre son torse, au dessus de sa tête et contre son amant, il ne pouvait plus faire grand chose de ses bras. Son amant tenait fermement ses jambes contre ses épaules tout en le pénétrant à un rythme incohérent, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Hiccup lui avait fait la peur de sa vie, la veille, en lui disant qu'ils devaient se séparer. Après 5 ans de vie commune, la veille de leur promesse, il lui prenait tout à coup de vouloir rompre ? Jack lui avait hurlé dessus, il l'avait frappé même, pas fort mais assez pour qu'il voit encore une marque sur son torse. Puis, le lendemain, Hiccup était venu et lui avait demandé de tenir sa promesse. Il n'avait d'abord pas compris, puis il lui avait rappelé : s'ils étaient célibataires à 30 ans, ils se marieraient. Jack avait alors compris et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de dire la vérité.

_Au lieu de me quitter, t'aurais pas pu juste me demander ?!

Il le savait, son auburn était un idiot.

_T'es qu'un démon, Hic, souffla-t-il.

_Quoi ?

_Rompre la veille de mon anniversaire... juste pour qu'on soit fiancé... t'es qu'un démon pour m'avoir fait ça !

_J'admets. Mais les démons tombent souvent pour les anges...

Il rougit à l'implication et le frappa au torse en détournant les yeux.

_Tais-toi et finit ce que t'as commencé.

Il ne se fit pas prier, laissant les jambes pâles glisser à sa taille pour se coucher tout contre son amant. Il prit ses mains liées et les mit au dessus de la tête argentée, fixant son amant dans les yeux en faisant en sorte de s'enfoncer en lui le plus profondément et lentement possible.

Lorsqu'ils jouirent, Jack n'était rien de plus qu'une guimauve essayant de ne pas fondre sur place. L'auburn lui enleva la ceinture aux poignets et se coucha contre lui, le laissant retomber lentement de son nuage.

_Prends tout ton temps, mon ange. Ton démon préféré sera là pour te rattraper.

_La ferme, Hic... serre-moi fort...

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.


End file.
